


Five Nights At Hell and Back

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [17]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Blood, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Yo this one is kinda cool, different than my usual. Routine, fnaf - Freeform, not so platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances put Scott and Mike in the same workspace for a while. The inability to sleep put them in the same bed. (Reordered chapters back in order!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...............

Authors note: aw fuck yeah another multi phone guy x Mike story get the camera mom because I'm a loser   
Also, I'm getting back into homestuck. It's been three or four years since I've even thought about it because of a very horrible convention experience while cosplaying lil Cal. I seriously think I'm making the biggest mistake of my life- XD anyway, this fic is really long so if you don't have time, I would reconsider. It's best if read all at once. I will try to continue abiding by the 1K words a chapter rule that all good fanficters go by. Thank you all for reading, and if you like this I very well suggest you check out my other stories; I'm a kinda okay writer *wink wonk* anyway, thank you lovelies!~//

Chapter One: The Damned

"Check the door lights."  
"They aren't there."  
"Check."  
"I don't need to."  
"Fucking check."  
"No."  
Mike glared back at Scott and shook his head with a growl, reaching over and pressing the lights himself. 

Nope, none of them had made it that far yet.

"You could be helpful you know."

"I'm better at this than you, I know when they're there and when they're not. You're the one watching the cameras."

Mike rolled his eyes. Scott had started working with him a few days ago, because he had been attacked by one of the animatronics and had promised not to say anything about it. However the manager didn't want that to happen again, and thought that he had somehow provoked the animatronics and decided to put him on watch with the new guy. What a... Not so pleasant surprise.

Don't get him wrong. Mike didn't hate Scott. Scott was just a little too annoying and all knowing, and maybe just a little bit hug-y. If that made sense. 

But other than that, he wasn't sure if he met someone as nice as him. I mean, he always had a happy vibe about it. It was reassuring and unsettling at the same time.

It was better than being alone for six hours.

"Dude, it's quiet tonight. Even Bonnie hasn't moved. I'm not even gonna bother looking at these anymore." He sighed and set down the camera tablet on the desk and sat back in his spinny chair. He put his arms behind his head and glanced at the clock at his desk. 3:35 AM. 

He shut his eyes and tried to take a nap, hoping that Scott would take care of anything if the need arose.

"Wake up, unless you wanna get caught off guard if any of them run down here."

Mike opened one of his eyes and spinned his chair around. "Can't you just watch them? You actually like them."

He shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "I'd rather not work while you sleep. It would be boring."

Mike frowned again and threw his arms on the desk and placed his head on them. "Come on. I'm tired. I haven't really slept in three days, I can barely think."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I...I don't know. My house feels so empty without my roommate I guess. And plus I'm paranoid as fuck now because of this shitty ass job."

Scott chuckled. "Don't be paranoid. It's not like they can get into your house or anything, I'm not even sure if they want to kill you."

Mike glanced back at him. "Uh huh. And why are they trying to come in here then? You said it yourself."

"Maybe they just want a hug."

"I wouldn't hug them if it was the last thing I did."

Scott stood up from his chair and walked to Mike, placing a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "It's not like it's their fault."

"Bullshit." He hissed. "How is it not their fault? They're the ones trying to kill us."

"You can't help what you feel." Scott replied, taking the tablet from under his hands. "They obviously went through something that has them traumatized. Maybe they think that you're the one who did that to them. It was the old day guard, I'm sure of it."

"What happened with the old day guard?"

"I- I don't want to think about it. Let's just get through tonight, yeah?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Authors Note: School lets out on June 11th can you hear me screeching


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: what in the fuck is supposed to be the plot here. What is the problem and solution for this Fic. Send help. Well, by the time anyone reads this I'll have the plot well done and figured out. So sorry, you're too late! Aha. I need to start thinking about plots before I jump head in....

Also I've been thinking about it all class and Scott the type of white guy to make everybody in the car wear a seat belt and won't drive until they do lmao idk I find this so fucking funny for some reason. He kinda like super white guy. He's nice and shit and really all about safety and he hates messes but his entire house/ apartment is a total mess. But like he's all like about death in the weirdest kind of physcopathic way too like "hey if you're gonna bleed out please don't do it on my carpet" but with Mike he's like "MY BABY. ArE YOU OKAY DO I NEED TO MURDER SOMEONE I WOULD DIE FOR U" please send help

Chapter Two: Sleep

 

"I am so fucking ready to get out of here and go home." Mike said tiredly. "I am honestly so exhausted."

"I thought you couldn't sleep at your house."

"I can't. I guess I'll try though, I don't really have another choice."

"You could stay at my place tonight, like a sleep over or something."

Mike glanced at the clock. 5:46.

"Wait- what?"

"Yeah. You could stay at my house and see if you sleep better there."

"You sure? Don't you have kids or something?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Fine." Mike smiled a bit, watching the clock slowly count to 6:00 AM so he could finally leave this hellhole of a place and hand the keys to the day guard. He, in all honestly, just wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity. His eyes had an eternal grey glow under them, and little bags to go along with that. Let's see... It had been over 60 hours since he had a good nights sleep. He hoped that Scott's place would provide some sort of comfort of being away from home- or at the very least, a full eight hours of sound, blissful sleep. 

Ah, sleep...

"Mikey, wake up. It's six. We can leave."

Mike jolted from his small ten minute nap and stood up, his structure wobbling a bit. He could barely focus, let alone walk.

Scott put Mikes arm around his shoulder and helped him walk out into the stage area, Bonnie and Chica slowly walking back to their stations at the stage. They had came out, sure enough, but just stayed in the party room.

Scott handed the keys off to the day guard, who had arrived almost a half hour early. Mike was walking into the parking lot, but Scott was pretty sure he was in somewhat of a sleep state. He tapped Mikes shoulder and saw his eyes open a bit, and he followed him to Scott's car and basically threw himself into the passenger seat.

"Seatbelt."

"Can we not do this."

"Seatbelt or I won't drive."

"Please don't make me wear one. They choke me."

Scott rolled his eyes and reached over Mike, taking the seatbelt and putting it on for him. For a moment he looked into Mike's tired eyes, almost fixed with them.

That was weird.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Welcome to my humble apartment. Excuse the mess."

"No worries..." Mike replied with a yawn, walking into Scott's house. "Bed. Couch. Floor. Something. Must sleep."

"Over here."

Scott pointed to a room on the side of the hall and smiled a bit. "Sleep in my room."

"But... That's your room. Id be an asshole if I did that."

"Just take it, yeah?"

He smiled too much. And Mike was too tired to process anything.

He nodded and walked into the room, not bothering to close the door. He slammed himself face first into the bed, falling into something of a sleep almost instantly. Scott giggled to himself and shut the door.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

'I can't sleep all of the sudden.'

He had been laying there for at least an hour, his head pounding and eyes begging for sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't fall asleep. Really, he didn't even notice he was tired anymore. It felt odd.

He tried laying on his stomach, sides, back, upside down, everything. Sleep wouldn't come over him.

His tired mind began to try and think of why. However, it wouldn't come up with anything good; instead he would go to thinking about something completely and idiotic, like cheese or something. 

But then something definitely weird came to his mind.

"It's smells good in here. Like Scott."

He opened his eyes and stared down at the covers. 'Alright. That's weird.'

He couldn't help but notice it now. The bed smelled like Scott, and to him apparently, that smelled really good.

'Fuck my life.'

He stood up from the bed and slowly made his way through the darkness of the room, feeling alongside the wall for the door. He opened it slowly and walked into the living room. Scott was laying on the couch, eyes closed, manga in his lap. He growled and made his way to Scott and shook his shoulder. "Wake the fuck up."

"Hm? Mike? Uh, you okay? You look a little-"

Scott couldn't finish his sentence as Mike had taken his wrist on hand, and firmly grasped it. He dragged The confused Scott down the hall and back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Mike, are you alrigh-"

"Come in here and fucking sleep with me."

Mike threw himself back into the bed and slid under the covers. He opened up the right side for Scott to come under.

"I'm worried about what kind of sleep you mean."

Nonetheless Scott abided and came under the covers with Mike, Mike snuggling into his chest. 'He probably had no idea what he's doing.' Scott mumbled as He closed his eyes. 

But that was probably the opposite of true.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: what the fuck is a plot. I don't know what that is is that a food

Scott's superhero name: super white guy (someone make a fic or draw something of this I will literally pay you like ten cents)

Chapter Three: Let's Talk This Out

"Hey. Wake up."

"Gggggghn."

"Come on, it's like... Almost eleven."

"Why."

"We have work."

Mike slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

He looked over to see Scott sliding his shirt back on and stretching his arms up into the air.

"Fuck work. I don't want to go anymore."

"You know why we have to though, right?"

"Yeah yeah. Stupid ass contract."

"Plus, I don't want anyone else in danger."

"Fuck that." He grumbled and shoved his face back into a pillow. "I really don't wanna get up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Did you end up sleeping last night? I forgot to ask."

"Oh. Yeah- yeah. You were really warm."

"Maybe we should uh... Talk about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- friends don't do that. That seemed a little more than friendly to me. What in trying to say is- do you like me?"

Mike flushed. He faced the window of the car.

"Or were you sleepwalking, and you don't?"

"Fuck. That's not it." Mike glanced back at Scott. "I'm not- I mean, I've never been attracted to a guy. Well, I've really never been attracted to anyone-"

"I didn't mean for this to be a whole 'I'm not gay' thing." Scott chuckled. "Do you feel attraction towards me or not, so I know how to get rid of my feelings for you?"

"I- you like me?"

"I've been giving hints for the past few weeks."

"Shit. Fuck. I didn't even notice."

"It's fine. In sorry. Just don't worry about it."

"Fuck that." He leaned over to Scott and placed a quick gentle kiss on his lips.

Scott glanced back over with a flushed face. "I- what does that mean?"

"Well, for one thing it means you're my ...what do people call it. Boyfriend? Partner in crime? Uh.. Date?"

He chuckled and focused himself back on the road. "Seems like It's settled."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Can you keep an eye on the cameras? I really have to fucking pee."

"Do you have a death wish? You can't go out there!"

"It's only midnight. They aren't going to start moving until like... What, one? Two?"

"Fuck. Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"You would wanna see my dick."

"Beyond the point: I have to make sure none of them get you."

Mike rolled his eyes and picked up a flashlight from his desk and shined it down the hall. He looked back at Scott who nodded.

They made their way slowly down the hall and into the Men's bathroom, which was unconditionally filthy. It had pictures and drawings all over the ground, along with some old kids toys from a hella long time ago it seemed.

Mike walked to one of the urinals and unzipped his pants, beginning to do his business.

"Hurry up, I think I just saw Bonnie move into the party room."

"Fuck- alright I'm almost done." 

Scott stopped shining the light and walked over to the urinal. He grinned and looked over Mike, but was stopped to a gentle hand to the face. "Asshole," he mumbled, zipping his pants up and walking past Scott. "Maybe another time."

Mike walked into the hall and to the right, heading back to the room.

"Mike- do not. Make ANY sudden movements."

He turned around confusedly. "What? Wh-"

Foxy.

"Mike. I need you to slowly back away into the office."

"No! You're still in the bathroom, he'll get you if he doesn't get me!" He whispered harshly. Foxy tilted his head at Mike down the hall.

"Walk slowly into the office. Now."

Foxy was stepping forward slowly.

"No!"

He was starting into a quick walk.

"Mike, please!"

Foxy was running.

"Fuck!"

Mike ran backwards. He turned around and sprinted down the unneeded long hallway, and into the office. He crashed against the chair and fell onto the ground, taking a moment to regain his balance.

He almost didn't make it.

Just as foxy had hit the door, Mike had closed the door. He banged on it for a moment before turning his head back down the hall.

"Oh- shit- no-"

He turned on his cameras and saw Foxy walking slowly to the men's bathroom- it sounded like he was saying something, but it was inaudible.

Mike shook. He was going to have an anxiety attack.

He opened the door to the office and walked into the hall. He saw the right foot monster walk into the bathroom, Scott mumbling gibberish. "Foxy, you were always my favorite- you remember me, don't you? Please, I didn't do anything to you, I-"

Mike had to process the sound of metal clanging colliding with the soft skin. It took him a moment to hear the coughing and the obvious pain sounds.

He ran down the hall. He ran into the bathroom.

Foxy had scratched a deep gash into Scott's arm.

"FOXY!" He yelled out of pure fear. "COME OVER HERE, YOU FUCKING ROBOT."

"Mike.. Ow.. Behind you...run, please-"

"I don't think so!~" a girlish robotic voice said, standing two feet above Mike. "As a matter of fact, I think I might just..."

Chica had backhanded Mike with her large metal arm. 

He was thrown to the ground with a gasping sound, his heart feeling so anxious it seemed like he would pass out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I HAVE THE PLOT AND I AM FIRMLY GRASPING IT

Scott is a fucking anime weaboo piece of trash and I want to touch his butt  
(I am so sorry Scott Cawthon I am terrible and I still want to touch your butt because it's probably a nice butt)

Chapter Four: Hell isnt so bad together

"Fuck... Chica." He mumbled, holding his side in pain. "You are one strong chicken."

"I pride myself on that fact!" She cooed happily, walking further into the room. "But you are so weak and small. And Scott." She glanced over at him. "You are absolutely a burden."

"Fuck you bitch chick." Mike chuckled, standing up. "I never really liked you." 

He went to swing a pipe that he had evidently found right next to him when he fell, but was stopped by a scratch to the back.

"Mike!"

"What..what-"

Foxy chuckled his usual pirate laugh that he had heard near Pirates Cove all those years ago.

"I don't think so mate," he smiled. "You can't hurt us with that wee little thing."

Mike fell into Chica's arms, Foxy and Chica both smiling at each other. "What a weak man," Chica grinned. "And Scott- this is who you've chosen to love? I thought Foxy was your one and only."

"Let him go, take me, let him go. Please."

"You'd give yourself up for him?" Foxy shook his head. "Alright I guess. He'll survive for tonight and tonight only. Chica, put him back in the office. I'll take care of Scottie."

Chica nodded and picked up the bloody Mike with one arm. She walked out the door and back into the hallway, Freddy watching them from down the hall. She ignored him and thew Mike into the office, chuckling to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fuck...my back." Mike groaned, picking himself off the ground. His shirt felt wet and sticky and he suddenly remembered why. It was blood.

He put a hand on his back and looked around the room. "S-Scott? Scott?"

Down the hallway he heard laughter.

And that wasn't Scott's laughter, or even a good kind of laughing. It was physco laughter.

He began to remember what happened- and immediately stood up with a start. He glanced around the room, and saw the cameras were still on. He took the tablet into his arms and began frantically pressing all of the camera buttons, hoping to find Scott running away from them, or saving himself like the epic super hero he was.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Scott was curled up on a table in the party room, blood rushing from his entire being. Guts and organs were spread around the table and around the entire room, put on plates like a fucking cannibal fest. He saw Freddy in the corner of the room, stating ominously at the cameras. Bonnie and Chica had taken it a pon themselves to start digging through Scott's body- which wasn't breathing anymore. There was no breath coming from his body and his chest no longer fell up and down. His life was literally in their hands. Their filthy, unloving...

Mike couldn't control himself. He had took the tablet and smashed it on the ground, and stepped on it. He ran out of the office, in immense pain on his back and sides but dismissed it. They had literally DISEMBODIED his first real date. His first real friend.

"What have you done!" Mike yelled, storming down the hall. "You fucking killed him! You killed-"

"Not so fast mate." Foxy grinned behind him, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder. He froze in his tracks.

"Listen. He made a deal. It's still the day that you have yer immunity. Don't make us break that deal."

"You...killed him."

"Not really! Think about it, he died at the hands of something he admired!"

Focus voice glitched.

"He didn't love you." Mike frowned, turning around to face the eight foot monster. "Who could love YOU!? All you do is hurt people! You ruin-"

"What was that?" Foxy growled, taking his hand and placing it at Mikes throat. "We never hurt any kids. We protect them. And all you adults hurt them. It's not us mate."

"Fuck you."

Foxy pushed Mike back. He growled and showed his sharp, bloody teeth.

"I'll make you regret saying that."

Foxy charged at Mike, his arm rushing into his ribs. In that moment, he felt- and heard- the sound of all of his ribs breaking. His lung was taken too, he felt the uneasiness of breathing as it hit him. He almost instantly coughed up blood on Foxy's enraged face.

"A-"

"Nobody. Ever. Tells us we don't matter."

Foxy let go of Mike and watched him fall to the floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

He stepped on Mike's neck. 1000 pounds of metal had stepped full force on him.

He was dead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: where the fuck did that plot go I thought I had it

Also Scott Cawthon, if you ever read any of my fanfiction I want to formally apologize and let you know that iM NOT SORRY AHAH GOTEM  
No I'm kidding I'm actually sorry please still let me touch your butt//

 

Chapter Five: The Static Speaks My Name

 

"Mike?"

"Mike."

"...are they doing?..."

"MIKE!"

"What!"

Mike looked around. Where was he?

"You've been looking into the camera for an hour. It's been static. I think it's broken."

Scott was sitting in his chair behind Mike. He turned around and looked, it was 4:30 am.

"I- what?"

"You were like sleeping or something. You kept mumbling weird stuff."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You weren't even blinking- you scared me a little."

"Oh."

"Anyway. After we're done here, wanna go to the bar with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

Scott lied and pushed his chair up to Mike and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, I have to pee really bad. I'll be right back okay?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
